Echo
Biography Origin Logan Hawk was born to a Native American father and a Caucasian mother. When Logan was 7 years old his father was murdered by a Detroit street gang. His mother couldn't take care of him on her own, so she sent him to live with his grandfather at his Indian tribe's reservation. While living on the reservation, Logan was taught the ways of the Native Americans, and was given the Indian name Tenskwatawa, which translates to "Echo". Logan's Grandfather was a master of archery and taught Logan everything he knew, and wanted him to take up the tribe leadership role when he would eventually pass. There was a business man from the city who, for an unknown reason, was very interested in buying the reservation from the tribe. Logan's grandfather denied the man's offer multiple times and made it clear he wasn't selling it. Logan had now been living on the reservation for 8 years. After a night of practicing archery in the woods, Logan returned to the reservation later that night and saw it up in flames. He rushed inside to see if anyone was there, but everyone was killed by the fire. The only thing still intact in the reservation was his grandfather's longbow. Logan took it and quickly escaped. The next morning, Logan was approached by a man. The man offered Logan his condolences and told him he can provide a home and shelter for him, and allow him to avenge the death of his grandfather. Logan, who was 13 at the time and fueled with anger and vengeance, accepted the man's offer. The man was the White Lotus, the grandmaster of a Japanese ninja clan. Logan was taken to Japan where he would become a member of the clan, and taught to be a warrior. The clan was very impressed with Logan's archery skills. While a member of the Lotus Clan, Logan was taught how to use his archery skills in combat and was trained in many martial arts such as Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Eskrima/Kali, and Aikido. Logan was also taught how to use many weapons such as swords, knives, and various throwing weapons. One day Logan overheard The White Lotus talking to his associates, and it was revealed that the man who wanted to buy and then burnt down Logan's grandfathers reservation was working for the White Lotus. Logan then confronted The White Lotus and demanded answers. Lotus then explained the reason for this was that he was after a Lotus flower that Logan's grandfather had buried under the reservation. Lotus told Logan that he had made many offers to his grandfather to buy the flower from him, but Logan's grandfather would always deny because he knew what Lotus' intentions were. The White Lotus told Logan that he was there the night the reservation was burnt down and gave Logan's grandfather one last chance to sell him the flower, but he denied once again. Lotus then killed Logan's grandfather and ordered the reservation to be torched. Logan then asked what was so important about the flower, and the White Lotus explained to him the power of the flower and how it was one of the last of it's kind, and how it would prolong his life, allowing him to achieve his goal of "cleansing" the world. Logan also asked why he wasn't killed when the clan found out he didn't die in the fire. White Lotus responded telling him Logan's grandfather was a good friend of his and he felt very pitiful he had to do what he did. He said he took Logan in as an act of sorrow for his grandfather. Lotus then told Logan that he is a man of honor and he would give Logan a chance to kill him, and avenge his grandfather, if he can defeat him in battle. Lotus was not afraid he would lose, since he taught Logan everything he knew about combat. Logan, now full of rage, engaged in a fight with the White Lotus. He ultimately lost, but managed to survive and escape from the clan. Logan then returned to his hometown; Detroit, Michigan. He knew it was a city full of crime and corruption, he recalled the memories of his early childhood. He wanted to protect the people of his city, and get rid of the corruption that killed his loved ones. He promised himself he would keep training, and one day kill the White Lotus, to avenge his grandfather. Logan used the skills his grandfather and White Lotus had taught him when he returned to his city as a vigilante, and took the code name "Echo", in memory of his grandfather. Joining Alpha Force After several months in his career as a vigilante, Logan was approached to participate in a task force team to bring down threats, such as terrorism, in the world. Logan accepted the offer and became a member of the team. When sent on the team's first mission, Logan was offered a compound bow, but he denied, stating that he prefers his. Drakon Drakon was hired to kill a high profile politician in Detroit. This was the his biggest contract yet, as it paid amounts of money he has never been offered. Because of his expertise in assassination, Drakon expected this to be a quick and easy job, although just before he could take the shot, he was interrupted by Echo. The two engaged in a brief fight, which Drakon swiftly won. He beat Echo to near death and was seconds away from killing him, although Echo escaped at the last moment. Drakon then found out his target was gone, and shortly after, the bounty was fulfilled by another assassin. Drakon was enraged and swore to kill Echo if he'd ever see him again. Broken After many attempts at killing Echo, Mimic, who believed himself the superior of Echo, decided he would end him once and for all. Mimic started by kidnapping Nyle and brutally torturing him. He forced Nyle to give up the identity of Echo. After researching further, Mimic discovered Echo's connection to the Lotus Clan, and reached out to them for information. The White Lotus was reluctant to provide him with any information, but ultimately agreed when Mimic promised Echo dead. White Lotus informed Mimic on Echo's past and everything that would mentally tear him apart. Mimic used this information on Echo in their next encounter, which caused Echo to become enraged and distraught. This allowed Mimic to gain the upper hand in their encounter and brutally beat Echo. After Mimic had beat Echo to near death, he picked up Echo's bow and snapped it in two, then threw the pieces in front of him and left, finally proving himself Echo's superior. Echo was both physically, and mentally broken and torn apart after this encounter, with the loss of his dignity and his grandfather's bow, which was the physical and symbolic representation of Echo's deceased grandfather, and the last thing he had to remember him by. Red November During the events of Red November, Echo was a member of Sparrow's team, who's goal was to stop the government from obtaining Amunite. Before the final battle between the two teams, Echo was asked by Sparrow to take his place and protect New York City, if something happened to him. After the team's eventual defeat and apparent death of Sparrow, Echo fulfilled Sparrow's dying wish and became the new protector of New York City. Echo would also band together the rest of Sparrow's team, and lead them to protect the city. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Due to his intensive training as a member of the Lotus Clan, Logan has mastered many forms of martial arts. He is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat. In close quarter combat, Logan will frequently use his bow as an improvised staff. He is among the world's finest martial artists. His overall fighting style is a mixture of Ninjutsu, Bojutsu, Eskrima Kali, Muay Thai, and Aikido. * 'Master Archer: 'Logan is an extremely experienced archer, and is known for his unrivaled accuracy. He shoots with deadly accuracy even while in motion. He can fire multiple arrows at once, and shoot them at a rapid rate. * 'Master Marksman: 'Logan's great accuracy also coincides with other projectile weapons. He frequently utilizes throwing knives in combat, virtually never missing his target. Logan is also capable of throwing his tomahawks with deadly accuracy. During his time in the Lotus clan he commonly used shurikens as projectiles. Logan has also displayed great accuracy with firearms. * 'Expert Detective: 'Logan is a very skilled detective, as he normally investigates crime scenes and murders, and tracks down criminals. * 'Expert Tactician: 'Logan is very skilled at formulating plans and executing them. * 'Peak Physical Conditioning: 'As a highly skilled fighter and vigilante, Logan is in top physical condition. * 'Acrobatics: Due to his intensive training, Echo is a master acrobat, and often displays acrobatic prowess in combat for both offensive and evasive purposes.. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, Echo has become an expert on many melee weapons. He has displayed exceptional knife and stick fighting capability and proficiency with swords and various other weapons. * [[:Category:Stick Fighting|'Stick Fighting']]: 'Logan is master stick fighter. He frequently trains with Eskrima sticks, and can skillfully wield them in combat. Logan also incorporates elements of Bojutsu into melee combat with his bow. * 'Stealth: 'Echo's Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, and sneak up on opponents and silently take them out. * 'Interrogation: 'As a vigilante, Logan is highly skilled in getting information out of criminals. He has enough knowledge of the human anatomy to cause someone great pain without immediately killing them. * 'Multilingual: 'Logan is capable of fluently speaking English, his native language, and Japanese. * 'Tracking: 'Logan is an expert in tracking people down. * 'Hunting: 'As part of his archery training, Logan was taught by his grandfather to hunt with a bow and arrow. * 'Leadership: Logan is a very capable leader, as shown when he led the vigilante team, The Outlaws. * Intimidation * [[:Category: Business Management|'Business Management']] Equipment * Wooden Longbow (formerly) * Compound Bow * Dual Tactical Tomahawks * Throwing Knives * Darts: '''Echo carries three tranq darts on his right thigh. * '''Smoke Bombs * Explosives * Mask: '''Echo wears a goggle-like mask that is capable of functioning in infrared and night vision. * '''Gauntlets: '''Echo wears a pair of gauntlets with three attached blades on each arm. On the under-side of each of the gauntlets contains three retractable arrows that can be used for backup arrows or as a melee weapon. * '''Boots: '''Echo's left boot has a secret compartment where he keeps a small knife for backup in case his equipment was compromised and he needed to escape a situation. * '''Trick Arrows ** Grapple Arrow ** Electric Arrow ** Explosive Arrow ** Flare Arrow ** Flashbang Arrow ' Echo's bow.jpg|Echo's first bow, which belonged to his grandfather. Echo's Compound Bow.jpg|Echo's compound bow, made for him by Destination, after his first bow was broken in a fight. Echo's tomahawks.jpg|Echo's Tomahawks Echo's throwing knives.png|Echo's Throwing Knives ' Costumes Echo First Costume.jpg|Echo's first vigilante costume Echo no hood.png|Echo's second costume Echo Post Red November Costume.png|Echo Post Red November Costume Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Heroes Category:Demolitions Category:Stick Fighting Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Archery Category:Marksmanship Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Interrogation Category:Multilingualism Category:Hunting Category:Peak Physical Conditioning Category:Weaponry Category:Stealth Category:Leadership Category:Acrobatics Category:Business Management Category:Intimidation